


Du Poisson Frit

by Dionysus_Death_Cult



Category: Hannibal (TV), hannigram - Fandom
Genre: A love letter to monsterfuckers, But scientific is kinda boring, Freaky Fish Sex, Hannibal TV - Freeform, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Mild non-con, Monsterfucker, Mostly scientific, Smut, Will lives in the rocks, as in, merman au, so wahoo, some chapters wll be bloody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-08 10:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21474754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dionysus_Death_Cult/pseuds/Dionysus_Death_Cult
Summary: A Mer much with the tail of an eel lives on the edge of a reef. His name is Will. He spends his days sitting on the edge of the reef, gazing down from the rocky drop-off and into the depths of the abyss below. Will sees lights in the abyss every now and again, and he wonders. Wonders what they are, what they could be, and, when he finds himself in a rather curious mood, if they could belong to someone. However, when a Mer with pin-needle teeth and vibrant lights in his fins arrives from the abyss, he doesn't have to wonder anymore.
Relationships: Hannibal basically just fucks around, Hannibal lecter/ will graham, Light Hannibal Lecter/ Alana Bloom, and people let him, cause he shiny, light Hannibal Lecter/ Jack Crawford
Comments: 9
Kudos: 99





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an info chapter to explain some weird merpeople and Cecaelia biology later on in the story. Read if you enjoy fake essays on fantasy creatures. Enjoy!

Homo-Aquatic species, or Merfolk, as they are commonly referred to, both retain and reject most human physiological and social traits, despite being one of our closest cousins in the evolutionary family tree. This extreme differentiation can be observed most notably in Mer biology.

Firstly, in replacement of human genetic adaptations to different environments such as skin color and hair texture, Mer appear to instead mimic the physical appearance of local fish species, though there is still slight variation in the skin wherever the Mer is not covering in scales. However, while this startlingly large range of features may lead some to believe that these variations imply separate species of Mer, this sentiment is at least moderately incorrect. While these physical traits are hereditary, a Mer’s actual inner functions are fairly unaffected by the resemblance to a native fish species. Moreover, it is fairly common for Mer from drastically different environments (Ex: Whale Shark & Clownfish, Eel & Lionfish, etc) to crossbreed and create healthy offspring capable of reproduction, which is a trait not retained by true hybrids across separate species. 

Continuing on Mer reproduction, Homo-aquatics continue to deviate from human biology by sustaining an entirely hermaphrodite population: this meaning there are rarely naturally born exclusively male or female individuals of the species. Instead, the more common aquatic trait of  hermaphroditism,  or individuals that possess fully functional reproductive organs of both the male and female sexes, again, dominate the population.

Furthermore, the rejection of traditional human traits continues in the social structure of Homo-Aquatic society. While it is very common for Mer to form pseudo-villages and schools, primarily for the purpose of shelter from predators, trade, and breeding, it is also common for a Mer to go its entire life without meeting another of its kind for anything outside of breeding, and some can even go their full lives without that as well. However, this rift in homo-aquatic social preference is not for reasons like race or language barriers. In fact, Mer appear to, unlike humans, possess a universal language separate from English or any other known language created by humans. This begs the question as to why Mer appear to have such social dissonance, and the answer can be found in the species’ tendency for violence when introduced into a large and close-knit population for prolonged amounts of time. 

While Mer are generally far from antisocial creatures, they do experience distaste for large populations because of the commonality of cannibals. While these Mer are uncommon outside of strict schools or villages, there appears to be a spike in cannibalistic activity inside enclosed populations, often leading to the massacre of the population outside the cannibals, and the formation of violent schools, or, as referred to in the Homo-Aquatic tongue, “Blood Bringers.” These Blood Bringers are known to disrupt and slaughter any and all Mer populations and individuals they come across and continue in such a fashion until they are killed or isolated from other Mer, which appears to induce a sort of reversal of the stress-induced pheromone that creates aggression in Homo-Aquatic. These violent groups are also known to surface during breeding season among Mer when they instead destroy nests to feast on juvenile Homo-Aquatics and often force the parents into breeding. This, along with the moral complications, is the primary reason Mer are never kept in captivity with populations above 2 or 4 individuals. 

\- " **A Homo-Aquatic breakdown; biological and Social workings of the Mer" By Alana Bloom & Beverly Katz**


	2. Light In The Abyss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit to the pier leaves Will with a warning, A stranger from the depths leaves will half-wishing he had listened.

Darkness is a normal thing. It comes to everyone eventually, be it in the cool night air after sunset, or the choking abyss of one’s own mind. Physical and Metaphysical. Literal and Figurative. Darkness spreads itself thickly through all these concepts, but for one Mer living on a cliff to the edge of the sea, darkness tends to rear its ugly head in all ways. 

This Mer’s name, who lived on the brink of the dark, was William. 

William spent most his days on the outskirts of a vibrant reef, hunting and exploring between the rocky crags and dense swaths of seaweed forest. On some days, though, the Mer would swim into the reef, reveling in the vibrant colors of the corals and multicolored fish, and, of course, playing and socializing with his own kind. And, on the days that could probably be considered occasions, Will allowed himself to be brought along by his fellow Mer to the human docks, where he was met with the smiling faces of humans that lived and worked at the pristine little aquatics center just off the shore. The Mer would be lying to say he didn’t enjoy coming to the docks every now and again, where he was welcomed with smiles and friendly faces. But William’s reluctance to regular the docks stemmed from the way the humans looked at him, as if he were different from the rest. He knew he wasn’t nearly as vibrant and colorful as the rest of his kind, wasn’t as beautiful and fascinating, but the Mer had a feeling the slight look of skepticism in the eyes of the human scientists and biologists wasn’t just based on petty appearance. 

But Will he didn’t care enough to ask. 

However, when night came, Will found himself nearly always pulling the same routine. The Eel would swim out to the very edge of the reef, to the place where the rocks and sand dropped off so abruptly one could accidentally find themself swimming above open water, and curl up around the precipice. He would wait until the water was chilled around him, until the water was black, and the only light to break the dark was the moon and the stars above him, and he would watch. Will would watch in silence, coiled up tightly around his rock, until he saw the lights flare into existence in the depths below him. The Mer always observed, transfixed by what he saw, as the specks of vibrancy danced in the darkness, like little granules of sand kicked up in a creature’s wake. The Eel would watch until he felt his eyes grow tired, and his muscles grew fatigued. It was only until Will felt he could watch no more that he would swim lethargically back to the reef, and curl up in his nest among the rocky crags, and would dream of dazzling lights in an abyss, dancing with glee at their freedom in the deep. 

But William knew he would never know what the lights were.

It wasn’t as if the Mer hadn’t considered finding out, though. He had thought of it. Thought of diving past the reef, down the edge of the drop-off, and into the depths below. Will had imagined what it would be like, to reach the seafloor and be able to grasp the beautiful lights in his webbed claws and hold them gently so he might be able to turn around and bring them back to his home. The Eel had even gone so far as to dream of what the others would think if he returned with the specks of color. Would hey marvel at them, as he did? Or would they simply admire them for a moment, and continue on their way? The Mer didn’t bother to wonder too much about that. After all, he knew he would never be able to make it to the bottom of the sea. It was too cold down there, and too dark, and the water would no doubt crush him long before he could have one of the vibrant colors in his hands. But this didn’t bother him. Will was perfectly content to observe from afar, to admire the beauty of the abyss from atop the precipice, and to return to his nest and to the reef and to the humans who looked at him with just the slightest bit of fear in their eyes. 

But, most surprisingly, it was on one of the very special days, when Will had allowed himself to be gleefully pulled along to the docks, that the Mer first got to hold his beautiful dancers of the abyss. 

The day began with the Eel in his nest, his fine monochrome scales allowing him to blend into the hard slate all around him. The Mer awoke slowly, sighing deeply as he uncurled and stretched, and ended up accidentally smacking the end of his immense tail against the small cave in which his nest was situated. Wincing slightly, Will yawned and swam up to the opening in the cavern, then glanced up into the waters above. He could see the clear sky above, and the Eel smiled slightly even as he turned away to swim out of his home and back towards the reef. Today, he knew, there would be people at the docks. They always were on sunny days, when Mer would be floundering about in the water, jubilant in the kind warmth the sun provided. Besides, William would no doubt drive himself mad if he 

The Mer swam along, slithering through the water swiftly as he dove past swaths of seaweed and kelp and sliding past rocky coves and deep ravines until he found himself overlooking an indent in the sheer, callous rock and sand that had made up the seedbed thus far. The water was warmer here, and Will could feel the exciting activity in front of him as he peered out from behind a large clot of brain coral. Technicolor Mer bustled about in the spacious alcoves and rocky outcroppings among the stones and multicolor coral. Sparkling schools of fish were gliding through the water, snapping away as one glistening body from the claws and jaws of Mer looking for an easy catch. Spread out among all this activity were Mer with little stalls for their wares. Some had beautiful jewelry of shells and pears before them, no doubt for the use of mating gifts. Some had exotic goods from the human surface, like shining tins and see-through boxes, great for storing things. Some even had weapons, such as spears and daggers whittled from bone and rock, meant for Mer without dangerous spines or those who had been declawed by deceitful mates. The Eel smiled to no one but himself as he gazed down upon it all. Decadence and energy were pleasant things, but he did not like to bask in them. Simply gaze from afar.

Will removed himself from his hiding place behind the coral and dove down from the overhang he had been perched upon towards the throng, slithering past as electric ripples danced in the water around him, until the rock and sand gave way to only sand, and the water was hot and clear.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………….....................................................

Will arrived at the docks just as the scientists did. They were only now setting up their strange contraption, the one with three legs and a head the shape of angular rock. Camira, he believed they called it. But that didn’t matter. He was here to talk, the scientists always had interesting things to talk about, after all. They always knew when storms would come and bring ships and debris into the reef, or what was causing a change in the tides, or simple things, like why seaweed is so different from the plants on land, or why humans cannot live underwater as Mer can. Or, in simpler terms, to Will, they were more interesting than two-thirds of the Mer population by their knowledge alone. 

Alana was the first to notice him as he came slithering through the water, a microscopic smile plastered onto her pale face. She turned her gaze away from him for just a moment to lock in the last of the Camira’s three legs. The contraption’s stilt-leg clicked into place, and Alana stepped away just as Will made it up to the pier, a calm smile on his face. The mer had learned a long time ago to only have calm smiles; his needle-like teeth tended to frighten away any company that just so happened to possess a fight-or-flight reflex. So William kept his calm smiles.

“Hey Will! I haven’t seen you...where have you been?”  
Alana said jovially as she sat down on the very edge of the pier, Indian-style. Will shrugged, rolling onto his back as he floated atop the water’s surface, slowly drifting.  
“Out beyond the reef. You know I don’t like to stay here too long, Alana. Just not in my nature.”  
The eel replied, keeping his eyes on the scientist as he rolled off his back and swam a bit closer to the pier, as he had drifted off just a bit too far for proper conversation.  
“But that doesn’t matter. Tell me, what have your clever devices discovered while I was gone?”  
Will continued as he re-situated himself on a high rock just below the water’s surface, allowing him to sit next to the pier and listen. However, it didn’t appear that Alana had much for the mer to listen to. She looked...hesitant, but not the normal type. The doctor looked as if she had anticipated the question Will was asking, but she wasn’t entirely sure if she was supposed to answer it. Like a wizened deer in headlights. However, Alana was quick to make a choice, her vague look of indecision gone in a flash.  
“Well, I won’t lie to you, Will. But, I also can’t tell you everything.”  
She said, a genuine look on her face. Will quirked a brow, a look of amused intrigue evident as she continued with a laugh, sigh.  
“Well, we might have found...something, just off the reef-we’re not sure what is it yet, though.”  
Alana said, abridging her statement quickly as Will’s expression of mild amusement was replaced with one of definite intrigue. The eel huffed as the scientist stayed determinedly silent, as if saying anything more would grant the mer some kind of magic hold on her to urge her to continue.  
“Well, you make it sound so ominous. Do I have to check under my nest for monsters tonight?”  
Alana didn’t laugh, only smiled in a benign manner as she shook her head. Releasing another sigh, the scientist stood from her place resting on the edge of the pier, and began to fiddle with the camira, doing something or another with the strange machine, before pressing a final button as she turned her gaze back to Will.  
“Look, Will, I just wanted to tell you that much because it might not be as safe in the far-out waters anymore. Just... think about coming closer to the reef, okay?”  
She said, and Will smirked, but nodded, noting the genuine concern in her voice. Alana had never spoken to him that way before. Nobody had ever spoken to him that way before. But, the Eel still understood that she was being sincere, truly so, and he also understood that now was his time to leave. So, with a swift and chaste goodbye, Will departed and made his way home to the rocks and seaweed. 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

This was strange. Very, very strange, but Will was far from complaining.  
The mer had been gazing over the verge of the dropoff as he had every night before and had planned to do so for every night until something came and ate him or he withered away of old age, despite Alana’s warnings, and had noticed a brighter light among the others as they danced below him. It was about twice the size of the other lights below and dazzled Will’s eyes with a vibrant crimson as it continued to grow larger. The Eel was absolutely enraptured as he watched the light grow from a distant fleck about the size of a rock chip, then to a glimmer the size of a pea, and it was now approaching the size of a golf ball. It only occurred to Will as he pulled back from the dropoff when the light was growing brighter still that perhaps it was simply coming closer.  
It was as the mer considered this that He appeared.  
He was a bit bulkier than Will, but his tail was just as long. His flesh was of a murky gray, and his fins were of the same hue. But the Eel paid those attributes no mind in comparison to his absolutely stunning spots. All along the fellow Mer’s sides, from his pelvis to the very end of his long, eel-like tail there were vibrant spots of stunning red light, bioluminescence, he believed it to be called. However, Will forced himself to tear his gaze away from the beautiful lights to meet his fellow mer’s gaze. His eyes were red, just the same as his lights...but there was something more to the way he looked at Will.  
It made him feel like he was facing a predator, like a shark or a swarm barracuda. But if the Eel had learned anything about predators from his time as a guppy up until now, he knew that he had to try his damndest to posture until his only options were run away, or fight. So, without a flicker of hesitation in his voice, Will said  
“Hello.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words cannot convey how sorry I am for taking so long to update. Schoo absolutely wrecked me, but thankfully I plan on updating FAR more often. And, for those of you who have waited since reading the first chapter, I absolutely adore you, and you fueled me to finish this chapter! thanks so much, I can't wait to write more for all you lovely people!


End file.
